


The Faeries' Gift

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Making Babies, Married!lock, with help of faeries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: A case brings them to the Faerie Glens. There, they make love. Molly believes in the kindness of faeries. They have been trying for a baby for a while...maybe they'll help....Introducing Fae Holmes.





	The Faeries' Gift

Molly smiled, the bliss of climax still rippling through her body like summer rain. Sherlock’s little high-pitched gasps as he gave her these last few pushes made her smile.

She hardly felt the chill of autumn in the Scottish air on her bare skin, her still body warm from arousal an exhaustion. Sherlock’s arms around her shielded her, as well. While she was completely naked, he was still wearing his black jumper and jeans.

“I’m glad you came”, he breathed against her throat, kissing and sucking on her clavicle as he returned from his high, still gently pushing into her, bending her over the low branch she had grabbed for support when he had lifted her up.

“Me too”, she replied, unable to prevent the giggle, the pun not lost on her.

Sherlock only snorted, raining more hot, open-mouthed kisses on her breast bone.

“I’ve never wanted you so much”, he confessed in his soft, post-coital purr, “please do that more often.”

Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck so he would lean back. He understood wordlessly and did so, turning around, looking for his coat which lay several feet away.

“What, show up on a crime scene uninvited, wearing nothing but shoes and your coat?”

He growled and nipped at her bottom lip.

“Yes.”

She giggled. “I admit, I liked the shocked expression on your face, darling.”

Molly held on to him tight as he bent down to grab the coat.

“I’ve never been so hard in my entire life”, he confessed with a gentle smile and draped his coat over her small shoulders.

Molly could confirm his statement. She had seen the lust and hunger in his eyes as she had stood on the other side of the victim, listening to the DI’s report with feigned interest. Almost an hour passed before the evidence was collected and the victim driven to the next morgue, Sherlock so clearly on the edge even the DI had oggled the bulge in his jeans.

The woman had not finished her goodbye when Sherlock had grabbed his wife and dragged her up the hill into the Faerie Glens. He had spotted the old tree, had ripped his coat off her body and had taken her against the branch with such hunger and desperation Molly was sure they had woken every faerie hiding here.

It’d been the best sex they had in their young marriage - so far.

Sherlock gave her one more tender kiss, swore his love against her lips, then he gently lowered her to the ground, slipping out of her.

As he put himself back into his jeans and Molly slipped back into her heels, buttoning the coat, she looked up at him.

“If we made a baby just now, I think we should call her Fae, you know, as a show of gratitude to the faeries.”

They’d been trying for a while now.

Sherlock closed the distance between them, cupped her cheek and smiled.

“Fae Holmes. Sounds well enough. And if it’s a boy we call him Glenn?”

Molly chuckled and hugged her husband.

“Fine.”

 

They were laughing now, happily strolling down the hill arm in arm, but when Molly held the positive pregnancy test, she didn’t laugh at all.

Neither did she laugh nine months later, when she held her daughter in her arms, with black hair and dark, sparkling eyes.

“Molly”, Sherlock warned, knowing exactly what she was going to reply to the nurse who had just asked if they had picked a name yet.

“No, Sherlock. We made a promise”, she said, stroking her daughter’s soft little head, unable to stop smiling, her heart bursting with love and gratitude.

“Fae”, she said to the nurse, “her name is Fae.”

Sherlock wanted to roll his eyes at his supersticuous wife, but one more look at his daughter,  _his daughter_ , and he couldn’t.

“Fae”, he smiled and stroked his little girl’s cheek, already loving her with every fibre of his being.


End file.
